Nous ne sommes pas à égalité
by Elava
Summary: Hermione est en proie à un amour malsain pour Luna, quasiment maladif.Elle a toujours été si raisonnable que lorsque ses barrières lâchent, tout éclate. Car il se trouve que...Luna décide de partir. Sur le fond de Goodbye my Lover de James Blunt.


Je vous présente mon nouveau one-shot, celui là, je l'aime beaucoup.

C'est déprimant, vous êtes prévenus sourire un peu sadique

Couple : Luna/Hermione.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez lu, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture

Nous ne sommes pas à égalité

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

_**T'ai-je décu ou bien laissée tomber?**_

_Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit quand je t'ai regardée partir, alors même qu'aucun mouvement ne m'était possible, oui, j'étais paralysée.

Comment est-ce que tout d'abord tout cela a t-il pu arriver ?

Je suis Hermione Granger, élève de septième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, première de ma promotion, réputée pour mon intelligence et ma puissance.

Et je viens de laisser partir la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

_**Devrais-je me sentir coupabe ou laisser les juges froncer les sourcils ?**_

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

_**Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous ayons commencé**_

Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood. Elle a un an de moins que moi, elle est à Serdaigle.

Luna est blonde foncée, a les yeux bleux sombres, et je l'aime.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Cette phrase impossible, oxymore de sens et de logique. Oui. J'en ai été la proie.

Y a t-il vraiment une explication ?

Un jour, je la regardais s'entrainer, perdre ses boucles d'oreille à radis puis passer le reste du temps à les chercher.

Le soir j'y repensais en souriant. Encore et encore.

Puis vinrent les regards en coin que je lui adressais presque inconsciement, et la recherche de sa présence. Je ne me rendais pas bien compte, je l'observais, ça me plaisait, et ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais nous commençâmes à parler ensemble.

Je crois que je me sentais superieure, à ce moment là puis par la suite. Machinalement, j'accordai l'honneur de ma présence de première élève à la fille qui n'avait pas d'amis. Elle me faisait un peu pitié, toujours seule. Pauvre petite, il fallait que quelqu'un lui tienne compagnie. Me rendais-je seulement compte ?

Puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous parlâmes.

Et vint la stupeur, elle avait des choses à dire, et c'était interessant.

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

_**Tu touchas mon cœur, tu touchas mon âme**_

Luna, blonde, rêveuse, adepte de créatures de rêve, analysait assez précisement la situation politique du pays, et prévoyait avec négligence les prochains évènements.

« Il a perdu un grand nombre d'allier, il s'en refera, et il sera d'autant plus prudent, cette fois-ci, il s'arrangera pour qu'on vienne de son plein grès, non plus vraiment par terreur, mais par consentement à ses idées. Plus les Serpentard, non, non, tous. Puis doucement, mais sûrement, les gens cesseront de se faire confiance. Avoir des relations avec des enfants de moldus deviendra une honte, même le ministère a quelque part, cette idée… »

Bien sûr, nous dûmes passer par la clarification de sa "folie" . Luna m'avait regardée en souriant d'un air perplexe.

« T'es pas obligée de me croire, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai passé le temps où les moqueries me blessaient. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te perturbe autant ? Je me fiche que tu me croies folle, toi ou n'importe qui. Je trouve cependant stupide de ne pas me croire. Comme les moldus qui refusent de penser qu'un dragon pourrait malgré tout un jour crâmer leur gentille maisonnette, ou encore Voldemort mort à jamais. Les gens considèrent qu'ils savent tout. »

Est-ce que les étranges fées, et autres bestioles non identifiées alors se cachaient-elles trop bien ? Je ne le sus jamais. Mais après tout, j'ai eu un doute minuscule. C'était moi qui était sencée être superieure et elle me comparait aux incredules autruches qui refusaient de voir déranger leur petit monde !

Quelque part, j'ai admis que, peut-être que Luna n'inventait rien. Mais qu'au fond, quelle importance ?

Car elle devenait importante pour moi.

Pour rire, elle m'aidait à faire réviser les garçons. Ca l'amusait surtout qu'elle avait un an de moins que nous, alors elle en profitait pour racoler des cours, elle était Serdaigle après tout.

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**_Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire  
_I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

_**Je t'ai observé dormir pendant un moment**_

Et à cause d'elle, une barrière s'écroulait brique après brique en moi, laissant écouler un courrant puissant, que je retenais depuis tant de temps. Je pense que je lui ai apporté la fierté, et également la volonté de se battre pour ses idées, mais aussi je me sentais un peu responsable d'elle.

J'étais…dépendante de ce sentiment, du fait que j'étais persuadée lui être necessaire. Prétention ? Orgeuil ? Pas tant que ça. Je n'étais pas fière de penser lui être si utile. Simplement son abscence, lorsqu'elle restait avec sa table, ou en cours, devenait difficilement supportable, comme si le reste était morne. J'avais du mal à penser autrement qu'avec Luna incluse dans mes projets, mes sentiments. Lorsque j'avais une idée, il fallait que je lui en parle, sinon cette idée n'avait pas lieu d'exister. J'étais plus rien, seule. Misérable et terne. Impuissante à vivre.

Les nuits je me tournais en tous sens, chaleur. Les cours, je prenais des notes avec enthousiasme, mais c'était pour mieux en parler avec elle par la suite, les lui faire partager, lui apporter mon pseudo savoir.

Comme c'était … plein mais si mesquin de ma part.

J'ai honte, honte de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment considerée comme une égale. Je suis à Gryffondor pourtant.

Que voilà une réfléxion stupide, je sais maintenant que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose.

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**_J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta tête.  
_Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

_**Partagé tes rêves et ainsi que ton lit.**_

En fait, elle avait remué un morceau de moi, on peut dire ça comme ça. Peut-être même dès le début, une personne aussi seule mais aussi extraverti, un peu mon contraire. Complémentaire.

Elle a su me toucher, alors que j'avais l'impression si sale d'être son ange-gardien, elle me tirait gentiment par la main vers une grandeur nouvelle. Celle de savoir dire « Et alors ? » lorsque le destin nous faisait un pied de nez, supporter avec la patience de celui qui a compris qu'il n'était en fait qu'ordinaire, l'insupportable réalité, celle que je suis comme tout un chacun.

Que je n'étais et ne serait jamais superieure ou inferieure à qui que ce soit. Du moins, pas parce que j'étais « moi ».

Je pouvais devenir spéciale, si j'arrivais à être reconnue peut-être.

Mais là encore elle donna une serieuse leçon à mon orgeuil : était-ce nécessaire, la sensation de ne pas être une parmi des milliards ?

**I've been addicted to you.**

_**Je suis devenu dépendant de toi.**_

Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir jamais dit que je l'aimais. M'en étais-je seulement rendue compte ?

Qu'elle soit une fille me posa un vague problème, mais je choisis la solution de facilité, c'est à dire de ne pas considerer que nous étions un couple. Je mettais une sorte de voile sur mes sentiments : je baisai ses lèvres, je la retenais auprès de moi, parfois même elle s'endormait confiante contre moi, lorsque je l'invitais dans notre salle commune, incongnito, mais pour moi, c'était une façon de montrer qu'on était proche, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la notion d'amour.

Et dire que j'étais sencée être perspicace ! Je n'avais jamais vu une personne autant se voiler la face.

Et voilà cette **putain de connerie de MEEEEEERDE** ! J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier que j'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Une démente envie de hurler qui ne peut pourtant que se solder par le silence.

J'ai MAL bon sang !

Mes sentiments, émotions, dès le début avaient beau être minables, car égoïstes, quelque part, si j'avais commencé par aimer Luna, c'est qu'à cause de l'inferiorité que je lui attribuais inconsciement, elle me mettait un valeur. Mais…

J'en ai foutrement rien à foutre, parce qu'elle, ELLE, elle ne se voilait pas la face !

Elle m'aimait pas, elle ne m'a jamais aimé comme je l'aimais.

J'ai une sensation de trahison au cœur du ventre, mais c'est moi qui l'ai cherché ! Je suis tellement stupide bon sang, comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point !

Plus rien.

Plus rien.

Plus rien.

Je n'ai plus rien !

Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arreter, je suis folle de rage contre moi-même.

J'essaie de me contrôler, ça ne marche pas.

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

_**J'aurais passé ma vie avec toi.**_

Oui, que s'est-il passer en fait ? Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'est ça que vous voulez savoir ?

Et bien, puisque vous y tenez tant, je vais vous raconter. Ca va être court.

Luna…Luna, ma chère et tendre -…bon sang…- aimait simplement Draco Malfoy.

Comment pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais il en était ainsi.

Vidée, je suis vidée. Une déchirure au ventre, un marteau, un bruit sourd et ricannant, c'est mon cœur qui se fout de ma gueule.

Quand je dis simplement, c'est parce c'était pas plus compliqué que ça, c'était Lunesque, c'est à dire, un sourire sincère, une lueur dans l'œil, et une amitié solide devenue plus que ça.

Et c'était sain, ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Suis si conne. Je me suis trompée, j'ai été si peu humaine, ou plutôt, tellement trop humaine, un humain de base, encore pire que normale et noyé parmi tous. Une pauvre petite humaine qui n'a jamais vraiment évoluée. Une enfant ne sachant batir que des relations basées sur ses interets sordides.

Oui, c'est ça le pire, c'est que j'ai pris la meilleure décision possible, mais que je la regrette à un point qu'il est difficile d'imaginer.

Luna.

Quand je pensais à toi, et je continue, je te parle. Parce que tu es mon tout, mon autre, c'est si con, si cliché, si absolument niaiseux que j'en ai envie de vomir.

Pourtant, c'est l'image exacte.

J'ai pris la meilleure décision, celle de sourire, de réagir avec douceur et gentillesse, et de te dire que si tu es heureuse avec ce garçon tourmenté mais tellement plus charmant que moi, en fait, il valait mieux qu'on se quitte, et nous recommencerions sur de nouvelles bases.

_Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

**I cannot live without you.**

Il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi.

Fin.


End file.
